eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Saurotron
The leviraft silently ghosted through the gloom, hovering above the calm waters of the lake, light as the fog that shrouded it. '' ''The thoughts of the half-dozen beings on the techno-magical patrol craft were anything but light, though. The cold mist, silent tedium, and interrupted sleep was leading to dampened spirits and more than a little grumbling among the armored and be-weaponed soldiers sitting on the patroller, staring out into the grey gloom. In spite of the wane light from the two moons high in the sky, the surrounding terrain was all but invisible in the gray mist. “Swamp, marsh, lake, and more lake. Vermin aplenty, but nothing bigger than a rull-rat! For this they turned us out early? All because some -kakaj-damned bone-ape got all excited about a few meteorites coming down in the highlands?!” '' ''“Silence, fool! Yours is not to question, but to obey!” The senior Kydian’s voice snapped out to put the grumbling lesser Minion in its place. Truth be told, though, the officer was just as miffed as his men. If there was anything to the Kittani reports of landings in the uplands, the High Lords of the fortress would have sent all available manpower to scouring those craggy lands hundreds of miles away, instead of stepping up the regular patrols in the wet wastes around the Splugorth base. And they’d have powered up the defense shields and cannon turrets, not just sent the grunts marching out to the swamps and back. '' ''It was looking more and more like some hopped-up Upov-Senshrac had seized on an excuse to kick the lower ratings around and make itself look good to the High Lords with a show of martial preparedness. Kydians were all for preparedness, but sometimes constant honing wore the blade thin and brittle, like the patience of his men-'' ''That was when the water all around the patrol floater suddenly heaved up and over the startled Minions. The senior Kydian barely had time to register the three sets of gleaming eyes atop long neck stalks orienting on him, to begin opening his mouth to shout commands, when twelve laser cannon opened fire in perfect synchronization. Whatever the Kydian officer was about to say was lost in the hiss and pop as he burst apart from being super-heated in microseconds, followed by the scorch-roar as the invisible laser blades swept the patrol boat, incinerating it. The steaming remains of the late patrol were still sliding under the water’s surface when the lake began to boil from within. Moments later the water was churned and overturned as great columns of spume shot up into the sky, reached into the low clouds, then arced away. Minutes later the first missile salvos began to rain down on the Splugorth base camp. ‘Saurotron’ EcoS-K22 Heavy War Mount The ‘Saurotron’ is a Horrorwoods-developed warmount that resembles a giant sauropod from Earth’s distant past, and which is representative of a number of similar beasts on other worlds (including Rifts Earth Horror Forest and the Shemarrian Star Nation refuge world of Malos). The sheer size and strength of the sauroid giants suggested military potential to the Horrorwoods, who created their own robotic replicas and modified them accordingly. The massive broad-bodied, long-necked roboid is too large and cumbersome to an effective cavalry steed in the traditional sense. Instead, the giant robot animals act as mobile artillery, their high humped backs concealing vertical launch missile systems. For defense, the Saurotrons mount no less than four gun mounts in their heads, carry heavy armor, and can use their mass to great effect to crush/pulverize anybody stupid enough to close with them. Saurotrons are often deployed to support base camps and firebase field camps, their artillery systems keeping the enemy at a distance, while their prodigious strength helps haul construction materials, prefab structures, and cleared vegetation around camp sites. The sight of these giant saurobots, their long necks serving as cranes, lift lines clenched between their teeth, is a common one in any large Horrorwoods construction project or field operation. As with many rear-echelon War Steeds, however, the Saurotron isn’t terribly popular with the primarily younger and inexperienced warriors it is commonly assigned to, as support elements aren’t seen to have the same opportunities for glory in combat. Veteran warriors, however, appreciate the advantages of supporting artillery. Outside of the Horrorwoods, the SkullCrushers are the only other Shemarrian Tribe that use the Saurotron in any numbers for precisely the heavy firepower the War Steeds can bring to bear on a target. The Wayfinders are known to have a small number, heavily modified as platforms for Earth Elemental magic. Abilities It’s not uncommon for these War Steeds to travel in shallow waters, with only their heads ‘snorkeling’ above the water’s surface. Sensor Systems Seismic Sensors Between special microphones in its feet and tail, the Saurotron can pick up on ground vibrations of moving water, explosions, and heavy movement (masses of animals, vehicles, landslides), up to 2 miles away. Weapons Systems Concealed Heavy Missile Battery The humped back of the Saurotron opens up to reveal a heavy VLS (Vertical Launch System) array for SRMs, MRMs, or LRMs. These missiles can be salvoed as air defense, or as surface bombardment. Shoulder Mini-Missile Launchers (2) The Saurotrons mount a mini-missile launcher battery on top of each shoulder. Head Weapons Mounts (4) The Saurotron mounts four slots for modular weapons identical to those on the Monst-rex. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. While the original sauropods tended to be oblivious placid herbivores, the Saurotron is rather more aggressive and alert, akin to a well-trained warhorse, but obedient to orders and perfectly willing to stand still patiently for hours, even days, awaiting firing commands. Typically has the following: * Land Navigation 94% * Radio: Basic 98% * Dowsing 50% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Identify Plants and Fruits 50% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits). Combat Saurotrons can be patient, waiting in ambush and launching its ranged weapons from afar, or wading into combat, smashing with its tail and stomping on anything smaller than it. Standing Stomp the Saurotron rears up on rear legs and crashes down with the forelegs. Variants EcoS-K-22B This is a ‘utility’ variant that lacks the concealed missile launchers. Instead, the hump is fitted for carrying a cargo deck (capacity of 30 tons) or ‘howdah’ (50 person capacity). In a combat situation, the deck can be fitted with a weapons platform similar to those used by Tolkeen. EcoS-K-22Wf The Wayfinders reportedly have a number of modified Saurotrons that they operate in small numbers. These colossi can be distinguished by the glowing Powerstone projections running the length of their necks, flanks, and tail. Reportedly, the Wayfinder Saurotrons mount powerful TW generators and are augmented by various spells. The Wayfinders use both missile-launcher and cargo hauler versions. PPE Generator ‘Sorcerer’ 600 PPE battery capacity; recharges at 20 PPE per hour, 60 PPE/hour at a leyline, 120 PPE/hour on a nexus TW Enhancements Featherlight/Float System Duration: 1 hour per 5 PPE Sound Cloaking System Duration: 5 minutes per 10 PPE Protective Energy Field 50 MDC and 10 minutes per 10 PPE Chameleon Cloaking System Duration: 1 hour per 5 PPE Other Spells Reportedly, some of the Wayfinder Saurotrons have been seen to fly, suggesting that they may have been fitted with a TW Flight System; 15 MPH, 15 minutes per 15 PPE TW Weaponry Sandstorm Wayfinder Saurotrons can belch out a standstorm, reaching 320 ft in range, covering a 20 ft area, and having all other effects as per the Earth Elemental spell Sand Storm (Rifts Book of Magic, pg. 70). Cost: 8 PPE. Shockwave 100 ft radius centered on the Saurotron, 1d4x10 MD, plus knockdown, All other effects similar to the spell (Rifts Books of Magic, pg. 123), Cost: 25 PPE. Earthquake By stomping its feet, the Wayfinder Saurotron can literally shake the earth in a 320 ft radius around itself, in a localized earthquake that lasts 10 melees. Effects are as per the Earth Elemental spell Earthquake (Rifts Book of Magic, pg. 72). Cost: 25 PPE. Chasm With a slap of its tail, the Wayfinder Saurotron can cause the earth to open up in a 400 ft long, 200 ft wide, and 200 ft deep. The chasm lasts 100 minutes and has effects as described per the Earth Elemental spell Chasm (Rifts Book of Magic, pg. 70). Cost: 15 PPE. Wall of Stone Conversely, with a slap of its tail, the Saurotron can RAISE a wall of stone roughly 80ft x 80ft x 40ft, with 500 MDC/2,500 SDC, and lasting 40 minutes. All other details as per the Earth Elemental spell Wall of Stone (Rifts Book of Magic, pg. 69). Cost: 8 PPE. Category:Saurotron Category:Warmount Category:Horrorwood Category:Horrorwood Warmount Category:Variants